


Rain

by monoscribbles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, I'll add more tags, M/M, Relationship Development, There's a bunch of fluff and plot but also a shit ton of porn in later chapters, a lot of sex actually, eventually sex, its gonna take a while but yeah there is gonna be lots and lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoscribbles/pseuds/monoscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his best friend asked him a favor, Bro Strider couldn't say no. </p><p>Little did he know this favor would affect him in ways no one would ever guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this because it's important ok maybe something will trigger you so please read it!
> 
> So hey this is my first fanfic ever. That's exciting, actually. Doing some form of art that isn't drawing is actually really interesting.  
> I would like to say some things, mostly about my writing. Since I'm not really used to write things that aren't going to be turned into a comic or something of the sort, there are many tiny details and small remarks that a writer would probably discard, but for me, they are needed. Small conversations and actions that normally wouldn't be described. There's a lot of plot as well, I don't want to start off with only porn but there's also gonna be plenty of that. Hmmm oh also since they're college students (and most of them aren't the nicest kind), there are parties, a lot of alcohol and drugs. Like a lot of drugs for real and cigarettes as well, but It's not gonna be like this the whole story ok I swear. There are a lot of characters and a lot of shit happen, it gets kinda sad at some point but nothing that terrible... I hope you enjoy reading this, comments are always much appreciated!  
> You can also find me on my art blog, monoscribbles.tumblr.com

Prologue

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

You couldn’t say no to him.  
There was no fucking way you would turn your best friend’s request down.  
Harley and you are almost one and the same. You do everything together: party together, hang out, play baseball and even blaze it together. Last week, he mentioned his baby cousin - Egbert or something, who apparently was a straight A’s student, was failing robotics and needed a tutor. He asked you, and again, how could you say no to one of the most important assholes of your life? Long story short, you’re stuck with a sophomore nerd for a couple of months. Fucking incredible. You, Bro Strider, as a tutor. Who would’ve thought… well, probably no one if your public image says something in that matter. A druggie, constantly drunk, fucks everything that casts a shadow, with a bad reputation and a small police record that is slowly getting longer. And yet, here you are, sitting on Harley’s roof along with the man himself, talking about your lovely student.  
\- So, what’s Egbert like?  
He stretches his back and proceeds to lie down.  
\- Man, the boy’s an angel. I’m telling you, Bro, he’s like, the perfect son, or maybe the perfect husband, yknow? Straight A's, I can’t recall the last time he said a swear word. Also, hm… oh yeah, he likes gangster movies and shit like that, and he even dresses like an old dude, for Christ’s sake!  
You both laugh a bit.  
\- How old is he again? 40?  
\- He’s fucking 20, can you believe that?  
\- Harley, the shit I do for you…  
\- Hey, come on man, he may look like your grandfather but he’s a nice guy. You’ll get used to him pretty quickly, mate. He also learns pretty fast, so I don't think he'll give you much work.  
\- Well – you put down your cigarette and stand up. – Speaking of the devil, I have to go meet him. See you later, man.  
He exhales slowly, the smoke quickly fading, a grin on his face.  
\- Have fun, Strider.  
You swear you’re gonna kill this man.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro meets his lovely student for the first time. Things are a bit different from what he'd expected.

Chapter two – Blue  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

It’s a rainy Friday afternoon, and you find yourself sitting on a bench at the campus, waiting for this Egbert guy. It’s the first time you two are meeting, and you can’t say you haven’t thought about what he probably looks like. From what Harley told you, he’s quite the nerd. Not those hipster dudes with dumb fashion glasses, the real deal nerd. You picture him as a skinny man with messy hair and some thick glasses to go with the whole nerd look. He’s probably tanned, since he’s Harley’s relative and the man basically has a permanent tan. He doesn’t even go out that much, and yet, there he is, summer itself walking around. You also imagine he probably talks with the same Australian drawl Harley does, and he’s most likely messy. You’ve met some members of the Harley family, and they’re almost all the same: their looks vary a bit, but they are all messy and wear disheveled clothes, not to mention they all act kinda recklessly. You can’t imagine someone much different coming from this family. You light up another cigarette, but before you can even start smoking it, there’s a shadow upon you. You open your eyes lazily behind your shades to find a well dressed man (who even wears a collared shirt to college anyway?) smiling softly. He’s somewhat strong and has a neatly combed hair.  
\- Are you Bro Strider?  
You exhale. He seems to be annoyed by the smoke, seeing as he flinches a bit. You really couldn’t care less.  
\- That depends. Who’s asking?  
He laughs just the slightest bit.  
\- My name is James Egbert. I’m Harley’s cousin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.  
No fucking way. Harley said it was his baby cousin, not his bodyguard. You stand up and shake his hand politely.  
\- The pleasure is all mine, kid. – he winces at the nickname. It’s almost imperceptible, but nothing can escape your eyes. – Harley didn’t tell me his baby cousin was hot. – you tell him, playfully. He laughs. As far as you can tell, it’s a legit laugh. You take a note to yourself; his smile could be in one of those toothpaste ads or something.  
\- Well, I guess my cousin didn’t tell you much about me. It’s as I expected. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee? We can talk for a bit and maybe set up our schedule. What do you say?  
You realized you were staring, but it’s too late now. Holy shit he’s really fucking hot. It’s clear that he wears a bigger shirt to hide his toned chest and arms, but he ain’t fooling you. The guy looks like a ken doll, and those blue eyes…  
You snap out of it.  
\- Sure, coffee sounds nice.  
He fucking smiles again.  
\- Good. Well then, shall we?  
You walk for a bit looking for a diner or something of the sort. Your cigarette seems to really annoy him, but come on, you aren’t going to put out every single cigarette you smoke for someone you barely know, so you just finish the first one and you don’t light another one. He seems like a nice guy, you don’t want him to think you’re an asshole. Not that you aren’t, because let’s be honest, you totally are. You find a small diner and he starts talking about how good their coffee is. You both sit down and order two cups.  
\- So – you start – you’re failing robotics.  
\- Well, to be honest, failing isn’t the best word to describe it. I got a B- and I want at least an A.  
Ok, he may be pretty but he’s still a huge nerd.  
\- Well, I think a B- is pretty impressive for a sophomore. I’m not sure if I can be of much help, kid.  
\- Oh please, everyone knows Bro Strider is the best robotics student. You get straight A+s since your first year. You’re basically a legend.  
You rest your head on your hand, while sipping on your coffee.  
\- You’re making me blush. – you tell him with a sly smile. – I’m not that great. I mean yeah sure, I’ve won the regional once, but I’m not a legend or anything like that.  
\- You’re being modest, but in any case, I’m willing to learn as much as you are willing to teach me. I’m taking robotics as an extra class, since a law student doesn’t really need to learn how to build robots, right? – He laughs. A law student, huh? He adds more cream to his cup, as if one whole cup of whipped cream wasn’t enough. – Would you rather teach me at my place, or do you have somewhere else in mind?  
You laugh louder than you intended to.  
\- Listen, Egbert, have you ever built a robot?  
\- Well, I can’t say I have.  
\- That explains it. They aren’t hard to make if you know what to do, but they sure can make a mess and things tend to get dirty most times. You probably don’t want grease and oil around your house, do you?  
\- Not particularly… so what do you suggest, then?  
You grab a biscuit.  
\- We’ll go to my garage, of course. The fucking thing is already filled with robots, I doubt another 3 or 4 will make a big difference.  
\- Well, alright. I can work with that.  
\- Then it’s settled. You can come on Tuesdays and Thursdays, maybe around 3PM?  
\- I’ll be there.  
He looks at his watch. It seems really expensive. You think it matches the whole look.  
\- Oh my, time sure flies. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Strider, but I have an appointment now. I’ll see you later.  
He shakes your hand and leaves.  
\- See ya.  
You think you’re beginning to like this whole “tutor” thing. You finish your coffee, pay for it and leave.  
You light up yet another cigarette.  
You spend the rest of your day smoking and thinking about Egbert. Mostly his eyes. They are really pretty, you think.  
The night falls and the rain follows it. You fall asleep with your shoes on.


	3. Black Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens on this chapter, but it was this scene that made me want to write the whole fanfic, so yeah you could say it's pretty important to the whole thing.  
> Also, the plot starts for real next chapter so expect some confused bro suffering from intense dokis and shit. I would also like to add that bro's obsession with dad's eyes will stop being mentioned in later chapters, but for now I can't stop myself. That's all, enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Black Coffee

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

You open the door to find a soaked man.  
\- Yes? – You ask, as cold as possible.  
\- Ah, Mr. Strider! I did not know you were in the house!  
\- …Come again?  
\- Oh, sorry. – The man quickly removes his hood, and you’re glad to have your shades on. – How are you doing?  
A very wet Egbert walks past you and proceeds to remove his boots. You just got a slight view of his eyes, and yet, you got completely carried away. Fuck, they’re so gorgeous. You realize you didn’t answer his question yet.  
\- I’m pretty good, yeah. Didn’t know Harley was getting visits.  
\- Oh don’t worry; I’m here just to get some clothes my parents sent me. They couldn’t send it to my apartment because I recently moved so I had to change the address.  
\- Cool. So, do you want me to call Harley or…  
He hung his hoodie on a chair, revealing a plain gray shirt.  
\- Well from the smell of the house and the smoke coming out of his window like it’s a chimney, I can only assume he’s out cold, sleeping like a baby.  
\- Heh, you bet he is.  
You both laugh a bit.  
\- Typical… - He sits on the couch and grabs the bag you can only imagine has his things inside. You catch yourself staring once again. What the fuck is wrong with you.  
\- So uh, listen, I’m making some coffee, want some?  
He locks eyes with you. You can finally look at them properly. You’ve never seen eyes like that. They look like gems. Egbert is pretty, yeah, but his eyes… his eyes are something else.  
\- I would love some coffee, yes. It’s really cold and my pants are still soaked, you know…  
\- You got it.  
You walk to the kitchen and grab two mugs. The smell of fresh coffee fills the air. You love it.It eases your mind a bit, and you start talking to him from the kitchen.  
\- But like, don’t you have new clothes in the bag or something? Why don’t you go change? I mean even if they are brand new clothes, it’s better than walking around soaked and, I don’t know, catch a cold? Catching a cold wouldn’t be good. What if you get really sick and can’t build robots? That wouldn’t be good at all. If you got sick I wouldn’t be able to teach you, you can’t be all sneezing over the machines. That really wouldn’t be good. I think you can borrow one of Harley’s clothes too if you really need to. I don’t really think they’ll fit you since Harley is a walking stick, but I think it’s better than nothing, right? Hey how much sugar do you want in your coffee?  
No answer.  
\- Egbert?  
You hear a door closing, followed by some footsteps. He walks into the kitchen and dunks his wet pants in the dirty clothes pile.  
\- Sorry, did you say something? I was changing. Silly me, with almost a whole closet in my hands, complaining about wet clothes.  
\- It’s ok – Somewhat you’re happy he didn’t listen to all of your mumbling. You tend to lose track of things every once in a while and end up giving 10 minute speeches - I asked you how much sugar you take on your coffee… - You look at his pants. They are baby blue sweatpants with some silly pattern. It’s the kind of pants that would look ridiculous in anyone. Well, anyone but him, apparently. - Nice pants, by the way.  
\- Oh, these? Thank you. I don’t want to get the good ones dirty, so I guess sweatpants will do the trick for now, even though I’m not sure if I would choose this particular pair, if I was to choose… And I take two spoons, thank you.  
You handle him his mug and you both sit on the couch. The conversation flows. You ask him how far he lives from Harley’s house, and find out he only lives a couple of blocks from you. You ask him if he’s excited about his ‘amazing robotics classes’, and he seems to be. You talk about some other things, and the conversation is actually pretty enjoyable. You like to be around this guy; he’s polite, and makes funny, yet subtle remarks.  
After a while, you feel the need to look at him. Just a small peek… You really feel like you should take a picture of his eyes and frame it. The small peek turned into a solid minute. He is now looking back at you, laughing a bit uncomfortable.  
\- What?  
You can see his eyes perfectly now. My god, you want to make jewels out of them. They are so beautiful, so shiny, so… perfect. It suits his figure, the white skin and the black hair, his prominent jaw line, his fuzzy brows... You lean forward without even realizing, you’re so interested in his eyes, the way his pupils search for yours behind your shades, the way they grow wider and wider with every inch you scoot closer to him, the way his mouth opens slowly, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words… The way his… cheeks are getting red and he’s moving away from you and holy fucking shit what the fuck are you doing.  
You retreat almost instantly. Your face is hot and for the second time today you are thankful for your shades.  
\- You… You have really beautiful eyes, Egbert.  
He shifts and avoid looking at your face. His cheeks are still kinda red.  
\- Oh, thank you…  
You avoid looking at him as well. You both sit awkwardly, Egbert fidgeting with his mug and you scratching the back of your neck anxiously. You want to say something. You think Egbert wants, too, but you both know neither of you will. That was weird, even for a guy like you.  
You’re saved by a slammed door upstairs and a very drunk and high Harley descending the stairs, screaming about something you can’t understand.


	4. Eyes wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really cute and fun chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. From now on, things are gonna develop in a more romantically way. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!

Chapter 4 – Eyes wide open  
The days go by. Your classes with Egbert start and things are better than what you expected. He’s a bit clumsy but he’s a nice student. The first time he came to your house, he was… anxious, to say the least. Your house is small and poorly decorated, and you’re 99% sure it’s the exact opposite of his. When you moved, you were only looking for a place to stay, so you looked for a cheap one. You spent some good money on your bed and with some videogames but that’s about it. On the top floor, there’s a small bathroom and your bedroom (which consists of a large bed and a dresser). The bottom floor has the kitchen, a cheap, plastic table and chairs set, a rusty sofa and your TV. You garage was modified (by you) and now there’s a lower floor. This is where you stock and build your beloved machines. The underground floor is bigger than your whole house. It took you a while to build it but you’re proud of the result.   
When you took Egbert to the garage, he wasn’t impressed, but it’s not like you keep the good stuff on the regular garage. What if someone tried to steal your precious creations? Fuck no. But when you took him downstairs, his mouth was gaping. You showed him some of your creations and he was particularly impressed when Sawtooth greeted him with a chill ‘Yo’. Egbert asked if you were real life Iron Man. You both laughed at it. It’s not like you haven’t built armors before but they’re just too much work and responsibility, so you think it’s better to just build robots. Egbert insists to call you ‘Mr. Stark’ for the rest of the day. You secretly think it’s cute. When he asks you what to do next with his mini robot, you chose the most complicated words you can come up with and finish it with a subtle ‘but I’ve already told you that, haven’t I, Ms. Potts?’. He flushes a bit but laughs. He looks beautiful when he laughs…  
Focus.  
You work on the robot for a bit more and he already needs to leave. Time sure goes by when you’re with someone nice. You shake hands with him and your hand lingers on his for a second more than it should. He leaves you with a silly smile on your face. His smell is all over the place. Squarewave asks you if you want him to get rid of it, but you decline.   
You like it.  
You and Egbert start seeing each other a lot more. Sometimes you meet up and talk at college, or even have lunch together. Harley likes to join, too. You introduced him to your friend Roxanne (or Roxy), and she seemed really fond of him (and by fond you mean she macked on him as if her life depended on it and tried to grab his butt 3 times. You can’t really blame her, his ass is choice. You wonder how it would feel to grab it while you thr-)  
FOCUS.  
You enjoy teaching him more than you ever imagined you would. He tries really hard to do the right thing. His robots are getting better and better. You also start to learn things about him. About his parents and a bit of his life. His favorite color and food. You discovered he enjoys baking. Everything about him is so alien to you and you love it.   
You love it.  
He takes the first of the four tests he’ll have to take over the semester and he gets an A. He was so happy about it. He came running to you on an empty hallway and jumped on you, almost tackling you to the floor. He wrapped his arms around your neck and buried his face on your chest. He’s on his tiptoes, since he’s shorter than you. He’s giggling and chanting ‘thank you’ s and ‘you’re the best’ s. You can feel his smile in his voice. You’re a bit taken aback for the sudden contact but you’re in no place to complain. You hug him back, a bit more forcefully than what you intended to, but he doesn’t seem to care. You feel him for the first time and you don’t know exactly where this came from, but you wish you could feel him forever. His body is firm and warm, his cologne is strong but delicate at the same time, his hair is soft and thin, you think he’s lighter than what he seems to be. You want to take him in your arms and spin him around, but you think you’ll save it for another time. You’re so confused, there are so many things in your head. What the fuck are you even doing?? You are not sure, but you love it.  
You decide to just let your senses drown in everything that he is. His scent and warmth, his voice…; your arms wander to his lower back and neck, and you press your lips to his ear, murmuring a soft ‘you’re welcome, James’. It’s the first time you’ve called him by his first name. So many things changed already and he’s so new to your life. You don’t even smoke that much when he’s with you anymore. So much changed. He changed you. You’re scared, but you like it.   
You like him.  
He also notices the name and this is enough to make him untangle his arms from you and press his hands to your chest to create a bit of space between you two. His faces looks like a tomato, which makes his eyes look like glass marbles. He looks like he wants to tell you something.  
He licks his lips instinctively and looks down a bit.  
He doesn’t want to tell you something. He wants to do something. You already know what it is that he wants, but you’re not sure if he knows it as well. He’s so happy about his grade, you’re sure he’s a bit out of his mind.  
You don’t want to push him. He’s a dear friend to you and you would hate to lose him just because you couldn’t control your damn hormones.  
But at the same time, you don’t want to lose the opportunity.   
You lean forward just the slightest. His eyes widen and he turns his face to the side.  
‘It’s okay’, you whisper to him. He finally looks in your eyes and it takes you the world to not jump on his lips and ravish them like a famished animal. He looks so vulnerable and his baby blue eyes are glistening with something you can’t understand.  
You put one hand on his cheek and he leans into it, closing his eyes. You lean a bit more. He’s shaking. He looks scared. You want this, you REALLY want this, but you know he’s not 100% ready for it.  
You give him a small kiss on the cheek and tenderly tells him that he did a really good job, and you’re so proud of him…  
He relaxes and smiles. You hear the sweetest ‘thank you’ you’ve ever heard in your life.   
You’ve lost.  
Against your will, you let him go from your hold. He hands you his test, and you look at it. Perfect answers. He’s getting good at it.  
This man’s got you.  
You give him one last pat on the shoulder and walks away. You’re not entirely sure what just happened. It was all too fast and too sudden. Too many unknown feelings at once.   
You still... kinda liked it.  
You're confused.  
You’re so screwed.


End file.
